RockmanEXE Buildup
by Crimson Ziz
Summary: After the events of EXE 6, Netto moves back to Akihara to live a normal life. But a mercenary takes up a contract on Rockman and Blues, so that can't happen. Spoilers of EXEBattle Network 6
1. Arival

Authors Note: This takes place after EXE 6, or Battle Network 6 for those familiar with the English version. Netto moves back to Akihara and tries to live as normal a life that Netto Hikari can live. This takes place in a sort of weird version of the series that I thought up. First is the first season of the anime, with some changes so WWW is searching for the super programs and creating the Dream Virus instead of that Pharaohman crap, then it's the games with some aspects of the manga. For those who don't know, Netto is Lan, Meiru is Mayl, Tohru is Tory, Enzan is Chaud, Rockman is Megaman and Blues is Protoman.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rockman.EXE, it belongs to Capcom. I do own Brett, so don't try anything funny.

Rockman.EXE Buildup

Chapter 1

Arrival

(Unknown Location 2:19 a.m. March 23rd 200X)

The place was barren, not a wasteland barren as in a bunch of rocks and boulders, or a lot of sand with the occasional cactus desert barren. There was nothing there, besides the ground of course. The ground was an obscure shade of gray, which was divided into squares by some other obscure shade of gray. Another thing about this ground was that it was smooth, unnaturally smooth, which would make sense because it was, unnatural that is. The sky, if it could be called that was black, not a starry night black, or a pitch black; it was simply the absence of color, which went on infinitely, or at least what seems like infinity, it was most likely finite, but your not here to hear about this black finite infinity. Of course this would be an incredibly boring story if it were entirely about a barren place, so lets move on shall we.

Appearing in two separate bright blue beams of cylindrical light were two figures. Since there wasn't much light, any sort of color or detail about them if rather vague. From what can we tell they are both humanoid, the first figure was wearing armor on his chest, fore-arms (including the hands), and lower legs (including the feet). He had some sort of pack that had four sharp blades attached to it near the corners. He also wore a helmet that let some hair out of the back, which said hair happens to be spiky. From this point onward he shall be known as Shadow A. He seems to be slightly impatient as he glares at the other shadowy figure. A screen appears behind him that has another conveniently shadowy figure with no discernable features.

"Alright, so what's this job you have for us?" asks the figure in the screen who from now on will be known as Shadow B.

"I need your services for a very difficult hit, it is extremely dangerous but if you manage to succeed, you will be generously rewarded," answered the last of this trio, who you should have figured out by now, will be called Shadow C. He was slightly taller then the other figure, wearing mostly a jumpsuit covered with light chest armor. He had forearm length gloves and boots. His helmet doubles as a mask which covers his upper face, he is also has a scarf around his neck. For some reason he is standing on the balls of his feet.

"Yeah, Yeah, where do I go, whose ass do I kick?" asked Shadow A

"Hey, Show our client some respect," yells Shadow B, in a rather pissed tone.

"It is quite alright, he simply does not know what he's up against," replies Shadow C, "My organization requires the gathering of information on several navis, and here is the first." C then holds his palm level and a transparent image appears. The image is of a young man in a purple body suit with black stripes. He had a red chest protector with the symbol of ying and yang, his gloves are forearm length that were red with black on the actual hands, the same symbol appearing on both of them. His boots are red and he has red helmet with a horn on the forehead area with a white crescent stripe below it. Covering his eyes was a black visor; he also had long gray hair that went down to his knees.

"Hey, that's that Blues guy who won the N1 Grand Prix," replied Shadow A.

"Correct," said C, "This is Blues.exe, operated by Enzan Injun, vice president of IPC, winner of the first annual N1 Grand Prix, and Net Savior. He specializes in melee sword combat, and has incredibly high speed. He can delete a navi in three seconds."

"Wow," states A, "this job just got interesting,"

"So what do you want done, Combat Analyses, Personal Behavior Patterns, or do you just want us to kidnap him then rip him apart?" asks B.

"All that is required of your service is to make him fragment slightly, injure him, beat him, its all right if he's deleted but we…I would prefer if he was left functioning. However his data must be split, and we must have a sample of that spill. It also needs to be long and drawn out, as we have other…chores that must be done. And they must be done today," Responds C coldly.

"A shit kicking, no problem," states A.

"Come on now, we need to do our homework," says B, "Plug Out."

The figures disappear in the same cylinders of light that they appeared in and the screen fizzled out of existence, leaving the place barren once more.

(Akihara Japan 7:49 a.m. March 23rd 200X)

This lovely place is the wonderful City in Japan is known as Akihara, located not to far from the countries biggest city, Tokyo. It's more suburban than most area's having actual houses without shops and plenty of space for grass. The sun is shining, the air smells fresh, and the birds are chirping softly, nothing can interrupt the peace.

"AHHH, I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

Except a brunette fourteen year-old on roller skates going ridiculously fast screaming his head off. He's wearing a white long sleeve shirt, an open orange vest, and a pair of black shorts that go below his knees. He has a brown belt around his waist with a holster on the right side, this holster doesn't hold a gun, no, it has a pda like device. On his head he has a blue bandana with a symbol on it. The said symbol was yellow circle, which had a black circle within it, taking up most of the space, and within black circle were two red semi circles that were cut off at both of the ends. His hair was spiky and his eyes were brown. Oh, did I mention that his shoes were orange and black, and his backpack was black and green?

"Well Netto, maybe if you didn't stay up so late last night playing Shadow the Hedgehog 7, you could have gotten up on time," said a voice from the brunette's, now identified as Netto, belt. Yes from his belt … stop looking at me like that, I'm serious! For within the holster is PeT, a personal terminal. Just about everyone in the world has one, and inside every PeT is an artificial intelligence program known as a Network Navigator, or Net Navi for short, even just Navi will suffice.

Pets and Net Navis are essential for every day life. For one thing, the pet doubles as a cell phone, calendar, clock, and an organizer. It also can send and receive e-mail and its most important feature, as a terminal to get onto the Internet, you need to plug in first of course, but that isn't usually a problem, considering after the creation of the Pet, usb plugs have been popping up everywhere.

But a Pet is useless without a Navi. The A.I. program access all of the data needs for all of the Pet's functions, especially the Internet which has advanced so far that it has become its own world, sort of like Tron or Digimon. The Navis are sent in by the people who own them, called Operators, to do various deeds, such as gathering information or effecting devices in the real world. Since the Internet has evolved, so have the viruses, which take physical forms not unlike a Navi's. To combat the viruses, Navi's have delete functions built into them. Also, an Operator can input data isolated onto individual chips, known as battle chips, to assist the Navi in battling the viruses, the entire action is known as Virus Busting. Not to long after Navi's became public, someone found out that having a Navi and Operator team compete against another team is really fun, and the sport of Netbattleing was born.

The Navi that just put down our hero is wearing a dark blue jumpsuit with sky blue stripes on his sides going up to his armpits. He also has blue gloves, boots, and a pack of some sort, which is attached to his back without straps and has two small cylinders popping out at the upper side edges at a forty-five degree angle. He is wearing a blue helmet with a few yellow rectangles going from the front to the back through the center of the helmet. On his chest and over where his ears should be is the same symbol as the one on Netto's bandana. He has Dark blue, almost black hair (yes it's blue, not black, I checked) that spikes out from the back of the helmet. He also has green eyes.

"Shut up Rockman, I had to find out if Shadow's make out scene with Blaze was true or if it was induced by his concussion," replied Netto as he barreled down the street way to fast to be safe, which it wasn't. He raced down the sidewalk as if his life depended on it, which it did.

"You better hurry, Ryu-sensei is a lot more stick then Mariko-sensei or Mach-Sensei," replied the blue bomber, "Last time you were late he gave you detention for a week!"

"Yeah I know," yelled the young Netbattler, "What time is it any way?"

"7:58 a.m."

"SHIT, I HAVE TWO MINUTES," bellowed the roller bladed one as he turned right with the help of a lamppost, and started down a hill leading to the school. The school looked like any other school, bland and boring, so use your own damn imagination to figure out the details.

"SLOW DOWN NETTO, YOU'RE GOING TO FAST!" screamed the bluenette.

"NO TIME, I GUESS I'LL HAVE TO JUUUUUUU!"

(Class 8-C, Akihara Middle, Akihara Japan 7:59 a.m. March 23rd 200X)

A middle-aged man wearing a white shirt, blue tie, and black pants is taking roll call in his class. He has black hair and brown eyes and looks very tired. He calls out the names of his students in a dreary voice, and the students answer just as dreary.

"Hikawa Tohru"

"Here"

"Sakurai Meiru"

"Here"

"Hikari Netto"

"…"

"Hikari Netto?" Ryu-sensei asked as he looked around the room, noticing a vacant seat to the left of Meiru right next to an open window, which gave a lovely view of the ground level that the class was located. Ryu-Sensei sighed as Netto was once again late. Moving the pen in his hand moved to the to the little box on the attendance sheet that would mark him has absent, and he would have checked it to if it weren't for those meddling kids, I mean weird sound from outside.

"MMMMMMMMPPPPPPPP" yelled the blur, as it flew through the window. That blur happens to be none other then everyone's favorite curry addict, Netto Hikari. Who aimed for his seat as he flew through the air. But he overshot the chair and hit his neighboring classmate. A pink haired, brown-eyed, recently gone through puberty girl named Meiru, who happened to have a crush on her current implement of pain, and vice-versa. But that's not all folks, because there momentum still had enough force to make them fly into Meiru's right side neighbor, Tohru, who had turned around to see what the sound was. The brown-haired grey-eyed teen was also knocked out of his desk and onto the floor.

The scene was an incredibly funny one, as all three of them were piled up on top of each other. Tohru was stuck on the bottom, crushed by the other teens. That wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't for the fact that Meiru's butt had landed on his face. He was having trouble breathing, and the amount of blood from his nose almost drowning wasn't helping him either. Netto had landed on top; his face was lodged right between Meiru's breasts. He was winded from his death-defying stunt and just decided to rest there for a moment in the comfortable mounds of flesh. Meiru was, unfortunately, stuck in the middle. Her best friend and crush was resting in her breasts, which she thought felt wrong but fine at the same time, while her rear-end was feeling very wet. She didn't know how to react, so she just stayed there for a moment stupefied. With some amazing amount of luck, most likely provided by Netto, none of them had anything broken or bruised, except maybe their pride.

"Huer" responded Mr. Dumbass luck, his cry muffled by mameries. Ryu-Sensei just sighed as he checked the box, which marks the living proof of Murphy's law (Ryu-sensei's perception), in. It was going to be a long day.

"PERVERTS", screamed Meiru, a scream followed by two slaps. Ryu-sensei sighed again, a very long day.

(Outside Class 8-C, ACDC Middle, Akihara Japan 8:03 a.m. March 23rd 200X)

A young teenager outside of the classroom pauses and winces at the sounds coming from inside the classroom, the door of the classroom opens and two boys and a girl exit. Both of the boys have the imprint of a hand on their faces, and one of them has blood smeared above his lip. The girl is very flustered and is staring at the floor, embarrassed. They walk past him and he turns around to stare at them, he notices that the girl's ass seems to be covered in a sticky liquid. He goes to look at a piece of paper in his hand.

"Please don't let this be Classroom 8-C," the boy begs. He then turns to look above the door at the sign sitting above it, which happens to read "8-C"

"Shit"

(Class 8-C, ACDC Middle, Akihara Japan 8:12 a.m. March 23rd 200X)

"Alright, now if the horny children are done doing inappropriate things, we can get started," said the pissed off teacher. Meiru blushed at the comment and so did Tohru, or he would have if he didn't have so little blood to waste. Both Netto and Tohru were holding ice pack on their cheeks where Meiru slapped them. Tohru had tissues stuck up his nose and Meiru's butt was still slightly wet from wiping the blood off in the bathroom. Netto just glared at the ultimate evil, I mean middle school teacher.

"We have a new student today so you ingrates better behave. No shoving him in the girls bathroom, no initiations involving toilets, no making him eat the tuna surprise that those hacks who call themselves cooks make, and for heavens sakes do not put the gerbil down his pants!" droned the slut of Satan, I mean teacher. The students all rolled their eyes but nodded anyway.

"Good, now get your ass in here new kid," yelled the middle-aged worker. The boy who said shit before walked into the class. He wore plain black pants and a plain red T-shirt. He had some simple grey sneakers on and a red baseball hat. His hair was black and slightly unruly, his eyes were green and covered by glasses. And like everyone else in the world, he had a (black) belt with a Pet and holster on it, said Pet being red. He smiled nervously. Lets peer into his thoughts shall we?

"Shit, new class, new town, new FUCKING COUNTRY! Why the hell did we have to move? This sucks, I have no idea what these people are like, I can barley understand what they say. Fucking salesman gypped me with that half assed Japanese to English translator. No matter must not show fear, students can smell fear, they'll aim for the jugular as soon as I show fear, must focus on survival," though the nervous child.

"Hey baka, something something tuna monkey yourself leftover sit!" yelled Ryu-sensei, causing the teen to jump slightly. Most of the students laughed except for Netto and friends, because Netto happens to be a nice guy and his friends are two busy being embarrassed. Guessing what the teacher said, the teen responded.

"Um, hello, my name is Brett…um…I'm fourteen years old, I enjoy strategy games and puzzles, and I…um, moved here recently from America…nice to meet you all?" said Brett, rubbing his head nervously. All of the students looked confused, like he was speaking another language, which he was. There Navi's didn't have translation software, because its really expensive, and the Japanese English class just plain sucked, even the best students only got the bit about spoons, which clearly proves that they sucked. Fortunately for Netto, Rockman turned on his translation program, provided by Netto's father, allowing Netto to actual understand what he said.

"Tang follicles Captain Dumbass Orange hamster" ordered Ryu-sensei, sharply pointing to one of the many empty seats in the class, they were empty because most of the kids were smart enough to get a room reassignment after the first day of being in the same class as Captain Dumb Ass. Captain Dumb Ass being Netto Hikari.

"All y0u6 Bs3 are belong to me," responded Ryu-sensei, from Brett's perspective, as he walked out of the class.

"Fucking half-assed translator programs," Brett said while sighing.

"Yeah, the cheap ones really suck," responded Netto.

"You can say that a..gain…wait, you under stand me?" questioned Brett.

"Good two way translator, I'm Netto, you look like you could use some help," answered the brunette, sticking out his hand and smiling.

"Brett, and I could certainly use some," he responded, shaking Netto's hand while smiling.

(Main Lab Network, Scilab, Akihara Japan 8:26 a.m. March 23rd 200X)

The Longhaired navi Blues ran through his multiple opponents slashing with a blade where his opponents so swiftly that the slashes could barely be scene. His opponents were a group basic Navi, nothing special about them. They were clad in gray and had unemotional grey eyes, these navis are known as Beta-U's, basic navis designed to handle foreign data with ease, and are often used by scientists. What they were riding, however, is special. It was also gray. With two hulking fists, two large feet with holes for jet exhaust. Connected to the arms and legs was a half sphere body. Of course it was only special until it was de-rezzed into nothingness.

"I'm sorry Doctor, the ride armor test was a fail-AAHHHH!" screamed the visored navi, as he fell on his knees with his back smoking, slightly scorched.

"Blues!" shouted a voice, which popped out of a screen; the owner of the voice is a young boy, the same age as all of the other young boys. He wore a black T-shirt that was underneath a read and black unbuttoned jacket. The part of the jacket that was black was the sleeves. Although we can't see them from here, he had green camo pants and the usual belt PeT mix. His eyes were blue and he had black and white hair, the white being a top splotch on the higher portion of his hair. But enough about him, we care about the guy on the floor more.

Blues slowly rose to his feet and turned around, and I'm sure that if we could see his eyes, they would have malice in them. He was staring at the direction that he was shot from, glaring at the figure.

The Navi was wearing a grey jumpsuit. He has dark blue boots that go up just barley to his knees. He is wearing dark blue gauntlets that reach his elbows, with the hand part being white. He is wearing some light chest armor that only goes down to his ribs and his also dark blue, they also come with shoulder pads that spike out in the same color with a crimson trim. There are crimson stripes going from tips of his toes and the wrists of his gauntlets going up to his chest armor. On his chest is a light blue circle that has the Greek letter omega in the same dark blue; within the empty space is the Roman letter for omega in crimson. Creating what sort of looks like an A. His helmet is similar to Rockman's except where Rockman had his symbols; this Navi had two light blue curved spikes. A symbol similar too his chests on his forehead part of the helmet. The helmet was Crimson until a forty-five degree angle, where it turned dark blue. On his back was pack, which went with his theme and was dark blue; there were also four grey blades that went downwards, each one at one corner. They were curved at the ends and made sort of a hook with about half of the hook chopped off. He had bright red-orange hair that came out form the back of his helmet, like Rockman's but longer. He (along with half the characters in this fic) had brown eyes and a smile on his lips. In his hand was a handgun that was slightly smoking.

"Hi, I'm Axl!" he said cheerfully, "I'll be kicking your ass today."

Next time on Rockman.Exe Buildup

Netto: I introduce Brett to Tohru and Meiru

Brett: Hey these guys aren't so bad; maybe I'll fit in after all.

Netto: But you say you like strategy? Out battle Tohru!

Brett: Hey no problem, I live for this.

Netto: What's this? Blues needs our help!

Both: Next time on Rockman.EXE Buildup! Conflict!

Netto: Sweet Christmas, look at that ride!

Brett: Wait Netto, I'm stuck to your backpack, no don't, why are you looking at that lawn mower? AHHHH!


	2. Style vs Substance

Authors Note: Well hey there, here's the second chapter of buildup. Some of you who have read chapter one before I posted this chapter may notice the change of the title from conflict to its current name. I went over my original notes to this story (I've planed on writing this since EXE 4) and found that I had called it style vs. substance. The title seems to fit Brett's character better than conflict. Another thing to note is that what Tohru and Meiru are really saying are represented in the parenthesis, while the translation errors are the normal script. Brett also says Jack-In rather to Plug-In is to represent the cultural barriers of two countries. Same goes for how he says battle chip before sloting-in. Finally, I left some small clues/tributes to various things, a scavenger hunt of sorts. See if you can figure out

1) Where Principle Kuno comes from.

2) Which lesser known EXE character will be introduced in a later chapter.

3) Who I'm relating to Netto personality wise.

4) What religion Brett is.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm poor, please don't sue me. It'd just be a waste of time.

Chapter Two

Style vs. Substance

(Class 8-C, Akihara Middle, Akihara Japan 8:26 a.m. April 23rd 200X)

"So what's going on now?" asked Brett, who had no idea what was going on because, well, he was new.

"Free Period, anyway Brett, I'd like to introduce to my friends, this is Meiru, and that's Tohru," responded Netto in English, although it wasn't really as the translation program in his Pet modified the vibrations from his voice, which was obvious do to the slightly static sound of his voice and the fact that his lips were moving out of synch with the sounds, like an old foreign film, but that's off topic. As he pointed to his friends, a girl and a boy who were in the earlier incident.

The girl was around the same height as Netto and wore a pair of bright pink shorts. The said shorts were covered with red in the rear, but that's already been explained. She wore a dark blue vest that was open and a light green t-shirt. Her feet adorned a pair of red and black sneakers and she had black socks that went up to her ankles. At her waist was the usual brown PeT holster, with a pink PeT inside.

Her hair was a dark pinkish red that went passed her shoulders, in that hair was a circular hair clip that had an upside down yellow triangle on the top. Her eyes were brown.

The guy was a few inches shorter then Netto or Meiru. He had brown hair that just sort of sat there, not really doing anything special with it. He has gray eyes that lack any sort of pupils. He wore a yellow hoodie that was light blue around the edge of the actual hood. Underneath this was a purple shirt and he also wore blue-grey cargo pants. To finish off his look, he had sneakers that looked just like Netto's only blue. How he wasn't hot in this warm weather was a wonder to all.

"Nice to meet you," said Brett. Offering his hand out to Meiru and Tohru. Tohru shook it, followed by Meiru.

"I will rape you (Hello, how are you)," said Meiru politely in English with a smile.

"What?" shouted Brett in shock, as he jumped back in surprise. He tripped over his desk in surprise.

"Your chicken is mighty, buy all monkeys (Hey are you alright?)?" asked Tohru checking on Brett and offering his hand. Brett stared at him for a moment, before accepting. Standing up again, he looked at Meiru and took a few steps back. He felt he was too young and that she was to open towards him.

"What the hell did you do to him?" asked Netto, looking at Meiru

"Limbic bowels pudding monkey consumed yellow panda (nothing)!" shouted the young woman, her hands thrown in the air.

"Netto, I think it was the translator being stupid," said Brett, still wary about the girl.

"Really, what it say?"

"That's….not something I'd like to say…in public…ever,"

"ooooookkkkaaayyyy…so what do you want do?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"Do you have any idea what they're saying?" whispered Meiru to Tohru.

"I don't know, but it must be philosophical as they're asking a lot of questions," answered Tohru.

"Yeah, and they're doing it at a rapid pace," commented Meiru.

"It might have something to do with Brett's tortured past," whispered Tohru again.

"Why would he have a tortured past?" asked Meiru, her face riddled with confusion, "He seems normal to me."

"All kids who transfer here have tortured pasts, remember Gary-Stu,"

"I'd rather forget him, that womanizing jerk," But lets move back to Brett and Netto, who are talking about Brett's torturous past

"Please, Jet the Hawk would so kick Shadow's ass," said Brett.

"No Way, Shadow can teleport and has heavy ordinance," responded Netto

"Aw, but Jet has much more experience than Shadow,"

"No way, Shadow has like, one-hundreds years of whoop ass over Jet,"

"Doesn't count if he can't remember it,"

"Back to the plot people," said Crimson Ziz, appearing out of nowhere.

"We have a plot?" asked Netto, confused.

"Yes, it's Poke'mon Z.E.R.O. that has no plot, now get on with it," responded the Oddish.

"Alright, alright…What's my line?" asked Netto.

"AAAHHHHHHHHGG, you know what, screw that, it's written out, just go to the net battle part, that's the only god part of this chapter anyway," stated Crimson Ziz in aggravation.

"Right Chief," he said, before turning back to Brett, "we usually net battle, you up for a match?"

"Always," said Brett grinning. The young teen whipped out his PeT. Tohru seeing this action pushed Netto out of the way and held up his own Personal Terminal.

"Gravy Dan hocus in da focus," said the lad, pointing his PeT to the inferred plug-port.

"So you're my challenger eh? Either way is fine for me, Jack-In Elipzen.EXE Transmit," shouted the dark-haired teen, transmitting his own Net Navi.

"Jack-In? That's stupid, sounds like your doing something with your penis," commented Netto. Brett turned and glared at Netto.

(Class 8-C Black Board System, ACDC Middle, ACDC Hub, Electopia Server 1:28 E.N early network April 23rd 200X)

Two laser like beams of light touched down in the middle of a brightly colored, if not tacky, plateau. In the sky, several numbers and equations went on; ready to display whatever would be requited of its user required. The beams widened and then ceased to exist. In their place were two Navis.

The first Navi was short, very short. At about three feet he stood. Over his body he had a light green parka and snow pants that had dark green stripes on the sides of the legs and from the shoulders to the wrists. He wore brown gloves and boots, with the being whitish-yellow at the tips and rims. On the wrists, ankles, waist, and hood of this diminutive warrior were rings whitish-yellow fuzz. His face was slightly chubby, with brown eyes, a nearly non-existent nose, and two pink spirals on his checks. On his chest was a light blue eight point star within a darker, but still light blue circle, with a white ring around the edge. This Navi shall be hence forth known as Iceman. A.K.A Dan.

The second Navi was bland, for lack of a better word. Wearing a dark gray body suit with an equally dark gray helmet that connected with it down the back. Wearing neutral gray gloves, boots, shoulder pads, and ear guards, its blank blue-gray eyes scanned the surroundings. There was on small patch of flesh tone, a stripe that was exposed from just above the nose to the end of the helmet. It had a single purple strip, going from the top of the helmet, all the way to the back. This Navi had no symbol, simply a black circle, surrounded by a gray ring.

"A Cossack 32?" said Netto with surprise, His face appearing in a window that appeared out of nowhere. Cossack 32's were basic Navis designed by Cossack Co. designed to be simple virus busters. Other than a higher amount of speed and power than an average Navi, there was nothing at all special about them. "I used to have one of those; you'll never be able to beat Iceman with that junker Navi."

"There are two halves to net battling," said Brett. His face also appearing. "Substance and Style. Substance is for programmers and collectors, people who get their strengths pre-battle. Style is about using your Navi, your chips, the field, and your opponent to your advantage. Pure strategy and intelligence. Guess which I excel at?" The transfer student put his full attention back to the battle field. His opponent looked like he was wearing arctic clothes, an ice Navi, so he probably could slow him down. He was small, so he probably had some speed in exchange for power. So most likely a hit and run tactics for them. He then stared at Tohru, whose own window had just appeared. Glaring with determination, the usually meek boy returned his the glance, and nodded once. Although the barriers of language existed, combat is a universal speak.

"Battle Routine Set, Execute!" both boys shouted at once, although one was using Japanese, while the other English. Elipzen immediately went into a defensive stance, his knees slightly bent with his fists at his side. Iceman jumped and hopped. Weaving to avoid shots that he thought would come. He made his way to the standard Navi and when he was around twenty feet away from him, he leapt right at him.

"Cold Punch, Slot-In," shouted Tohru, as Iceman's brown mitten turned into a giant blue gauntlet. Still charging right at Elipzen. Brett's eyes widened, surprised at this Navi's direct approach, that didn't stop him from slotting in a battlechip.

"Battle Chip, Bubble Shot, Fire shot, Slot-In!" he franticly yelled. Elipzen raised both his arms and braced his left with his right, his left hand retracted into a barrel of what looked like some kind of gun. A giant bubble filled with water was propelled from it faster than expected, and flew at Iceman, who happened to lack the ability to dodge in midair, so he decided to block instead. Punching the bubble with his giant fist, the Eskimo Navi froze it. But he was unable to dodge the fire that followed immediately afterwards.

Iceman was thrown back from the, he tumbled over himself before punching the ground with his still gigantic fist. Now normally when a Navi uses a freezing chip, they just freeze what they target. But if a Navi is experienced at freezing things enough, they can control how it freezes, hence why the ice formed a ramp. Iceman slid up the ramp on his belly, feet first, and was propelled into the air.

But that wouldn't last long, as the Eskimo grabbed onto edge of ramp with his still giant hand; he then curved his back so that feet were also touching the ramp. Bending his legs, he propelled himself back at Elipzen.

"Aqua Blade, Slot-In," shouted Tohru, slotting in the chip, Iceman's fist was replaced with a blue katana style blade with a tank of water at the hilt. The Inuit then started spinning rapidly in the air, becoming some sort of psycho midget buzz saw. Elipzen tried to sidestep, but ended up a nasty slash in the shoulder. Attempting to slow down the flow of data, the basic Navi didn't notice the Navi buzz saw still hadn't abided to gravity. Iceman, still spinning, trusted his blade to lodge it in the ground. Then using centripetal force, he turned around, deactivated the blade, and kicked Elipzen in the back.

Elipzen started to fall to the ground, but recovered quickly with a handstand that he used to propel himself high into the air. Flipping and spinning at the same time, Elipzen turns towards the ice Navi, and morphs both his hands to busters. If Netto had been drinking something, he'd probably spit it out.

"What the fuck! Cossack 32s can not do that!" shouts the bandana wearing net battler. Meiru and Tohru also look in surprise.

"Well maybe I lied about not having some substance," smirked Brett, as Elipzen let loose a fury of buster shots. Iceman was hit with several of the bursts, and was knocked back.

"Ice Cube, Slot-In!" shouted Tohru, as a large block of ice appeared in front of Iceman, protecting him from the fury of attacks. Unfortunately for Elipzen, gravity did exist on the internet, and he lacked the ability to fly, so he had to touch back down on to what counted as earth. Right when Iceman pushed his block of ice at him.

"Ice Bomb, Slot-In! Triple threat time!" shouted Tohru; an icy blue sphere appeared in Iceman's hand. He tossed it at Elipzen before puffing out his cheeks and taking air in.

"Blizzard!" shouted Iceman, releasing and freezing the air and creating a huge wind storm. The storm was propelled forward at high speeds, also pushing the cube faster.

"Wow! Tohru's gotten better since I last saw him battle," stated Netto. He watched the battle as if he were a five year old with add and saw the Rockefeller Center Christmas tree for the first time. "He's created a move that's nearly impossible to guard or dodge. If you side step, you're frozen. Back-up to avoid the bomb, you get smacked with the cube, and if you attempt to destroy the cube, you'll get hit with the bomb and blizzard."

"Yeah, while you were at Saiba City, he trained hard and eventually became the best in town," Responded Meiru.

"Battle-Chip, Air Shot, Triple Slot-In," yelled Brett. Elipzen got his arms into a shooting position again, and fired off three quick bursts of air. The air hit the ice cube, and instead of breaking it, he returned it to sender. He was hit by the bomb the same time that Iceman was hit by the cube. But unlike the cube, the bomb had a freezing effect. Elipzen became a giant ice sculpture.

"Ice Line, Aqua Sword, Slot-in!" shouted Tohru, as the area directly in front of and behind Iceman was instantly frozen. The Eskimo then propelled himself at blistering speed towards the basic Navi, intent on some evisceration. He thrust his blade towards the basic Navi

"Rock-Cube, Air shot, Slot-In!" yelled Brett, as the giant cube of digital rock appeared in front of his Cossack-32. Iceman's blade pierced into the giant stone. He tried to remove the aqua sword, but found it to be stuck. This gave Elipzen enough time to break out of his ice prison. Morphing his buster once more, you could almost swear that his unemotional eyes had a smile in them.

"Aw nuts," said Iceman, as the Cossack launched the air shot, causing it to push away the rock-cube, but Iceman himself. The ice line that Iceman had downloaded before wasn't helping to slow him down either.

"Area-Grab, Guts-Punch, Slot-in!" shouted Brett once more, as he inputted the chips. The Cossack disappeared, but reappeared at the opposite side of the ice line. Propelling himself like an Olympic skater, the Navi rushed towards Iceman, his fist growing larger and taking on a gold color. The fist rammed itself into Iceman's back side, stopping his movement and causing him to scream in pain. That scream was interrupted due to the fact that a little thing called inertia. In layman's terms, the rock was still moving. It crashed into the midget, his worn frame to damaged to keep up with the battle, he logged out.

"…Well that was cool," said Netto, going over the battle in his mind, "I've never seen someone use a pure reactionary folder before."

"A what?" asked Meiru, not quite sure what Netto was talking about.

"A reactionary folder, it's a different type of defensive folder, where instead of using just guards, auras, and what nots, it's focused on using what my opponent does, then using it against him," said Brett smartly, his eyes closed as he polished his glasses and smirked. "How'd you figure it out?"

"What? You didn't hear? I'm the best Netbattler in the world," said Netto cockily. His thumb pointing towards himself as he donned a triumphant pose.

"Phif, yeah right," scoffed Brett. Not believing Netto's actually true statement.

"Don't believe me eh? Fine, Netbattle me and find out," responded Netto, seeing how good this guy was, he wanted to fight him himself. "But first, you got to tell me where you learned to Netbattle like that,"

"Well I," started Brett, before he actually thought back to his starting days at Netbattling.

(Brett's flashback, Brett at age four)

Two young boys are huddled over a computer screen, watching their Net Navi's fight. One of them is a younger Brett, watching Elipzen being logged out by a Navi who looks a lot like Rockman with red hair and no helmet.

"Awe, man, I loths agains," sulked Chibi Brett, "your Nawi an twips is bettar," he gets out before he starts bawling. Suddenly he's smacked in the back of the head by another four year old, this one with dark brown messy hair and blue eyes; he stands a few inches taller than Chibi Brett. His cloths look stolen from a four year old Mario, blue overalls with a red shirt. Chibi Brett stops crying for a moment and stares at his assailant, tears welling up in his eyes again.

"You idwewit, itz not bout who has da betar stuff, it's how dyou use it. You gots a bwain, use it. Nobodies else dooz," shouts the unnamed boy, his hands flailing about in the air. He sees Chibi Brett still looks sad, and is silent for a moment. Finally he speaks again. "Do know, eyes probabably couldz teach youz how to dooz it rights," he says scratching his head, finding the ceiling incredibly interesting.

"Weley?" asks Chibi Brett, looking wide eyed at his friend.

"Yes weley," he responds, turning to his friend smiling.

"Tankyou Andwo!" shouts Chibi Brett, as he jumps and tackle-hugs the now named Andrew.

"Hey, gwet off, you gots stupid cooties, aw manz, Sigurd help we out," he exclaims, looking for help from his Navi.

"You're on your own pal," responds Sigurd, the Rockman like Navi, as he smiled.

"Aw manz."

(Class 8-C, Akihara Middle, Akihara Japan 8:33 a.m. April 23rd 200X)

Brett smiles for a moment, before getting ill at the bad memory that followed.

"Uuuughhhhhh, I don't feel so good," moans Brett, as he bowls over holding his stomach. Netto frowns quickly, and yells at Tohru to open the door. Helping the boy to bathroom, he leaves him by the toilet so he can have his privacy. Standing outside the bathroom and ignoring the sounds of vomiting, he looks around impatiently waiting for something to happen.

"Netto, you have a message from Barrel," said Rockman. Netto grimaced slightly, Barrel never made social calls. Well there was that one time at that Annual Net-Savior whatever you call it, but that's because Dingo spiked the punch. Although Netto had to admit, the guy had a good fashion sense when it came to underwear. Looking both left and right, Netto ducked around the corner and entered the supply closet, just missing Brett coming out of the bathroom. Looking around for a moment, he decided to get some air.

(Supply Closet, Akihara Middle, Akihara Japan 8:35 a.m. April 23rd 200X)

"This is Sergeant Hikari of N.S.C.C. Identity: CF00001 reporting in to Colonel Barrel, what's the situation sir," said Netto, his usually silly and carefree tone replaced with one that is purely serious. He had his PeT out in his hand, with of full 3d holographic image in front of him. The image displayed the figure in his thirties, with long black hair donning his head, with one strand coming down and covering one of his black eyes. He was donned in a gray shirt with a desert camouflage jacket over it. Much to the dismay of any ladies or homosexual men reading this fic, he was wearing black pants, and ended this outfit with two steel toed boots.

"It's Brigadier General now Hikari," said Barrel, a smile graces his stern expression for a moment. Netto rolled his eyes before responding.

"Congratulations sir, but seeing as you're sober, I doubt this is a social call," said Netto. Barrel regained his stern expression, glaring at Netto.

"Net Sergeant Blues has been assaulted upon by a high level assassin at Sci-Lab testing facilities. You are the only Net Savior within a twenty mile radius, Primary Objective: Cover Blues' retreat. Secondary Objective: Capture the assassin." Barrel ordered.

"Why can't you just have Colonel do it? He's a lot stronger than Blues is, he could take the assassin easy."

"Although that is true, Sci-Lab has finally disconnected itself from both the global network and the power grid, meaning someone has to actually be in the building to plug-in."

"Wow, now that they finally try preventing someone from hacking in, it hinders our ability to assist them. Irony, thy name is Sci-Lab."

"Congratulations, you understand basic literary knowledge; maybe you can work on your hyperboles now. WHY THE HELL HAVN'T YOU GOTTEN YOUR ASS IN GEAR! Barrel out," Barrel sarcastically remarked/yelled/stated the obvious. The hologram then flickered out of existence leaving Netto alone in the closet.

"Ass," mumbled Netto as he pocketed his PeT.

"That may be," responded Rockman, "But he's still your boss, and we need to help Blues right away."

"Right, Time to call in a favor."

(Supply Closet, Akihara Middle, Akihara Japan 8:37 a.m. April 23rd 200X)

Akihara Middle could be considered odd compared to almost every other school in Japan. The first thing someone might notice is the complete and utter lack of uniforms for the students. All of them went to school in casual wear, no ridiculously short skirts or uncomfortable ties to be seen unless the students actually wanted to wear such things. Another oddity was the complete casualty of student teacher interaction. With pupils talking to adults about Netbattling or videogames, sometimes lacking the proper sensei suffix at the end of their names. Some teachers even openly swearing at and insulting the students (e.g. Ryu-sensei and Netto). But the oddest thing would have to be the field. Akihara Middle actually had a field the size of four football fields, and large ones at that. Known for its surprisingly successful athletic department and having teams for almost every single sport that could ever be played. They even had a curling team! What's curling? Look it up, learn something, sheesh. I'm the author not a teacher. What is the reason for all of these aberrations to the Japanese educational system? Some people blame principle Kuno, chastising him for running such an odd school. But whenever they try to complain, he just sticks a bokken up in the air and proclaims that he is the flaming turkey of justice, and poultry rains from the sky. What this has to do with the plot you ask? Well because they have such a large ground, they need a grounds keeper.

Enter Joe, originally a car insurance salesman. The mafia decided to make him the scapegoat for some off their seedy business, and Joe was framed for a crime he didn't commit. Honestly, she was dead when he got there. Managing to flee the country, Joe meet up with principle Kuno when the school first started up. Asking for directions to the nearest cave to hole up in, Kuno saw that he was a wise sage and asked humbly for training. Honestly saying he had no idea what he was talking about, Joe tried to leave. Unwilling to let unparalleled wisdom pass him by, Kuno offered the man a job, and then promptly learned the reasonably unusable kendo technique of sword of pink sheep. Joe became the groundskeeper, a job that he liked a lot better than car insurance selling. He did his job well and helped out all of the students, and was generally liked by everybody, especially the Netbattle Team and the Tech Club. So for his birthday, the Tech Club modified the lawn tractor that Joe uses to take care of the giant field.

"Hey Joe," said Netto, passing by the groundskeeper who was taking inventory of fertilizer, "Net Savior mission, can I borrow your tractor?"

"Keys are in the ignition," said the middle-aged man. He knew about Netto's Net Savior job ever since he found Netto talking to Barrel the supply closet earlier this year, keeping it a secret, he gained the trust of Netto. Seeing justice actually was being done by someone made Joe proud and have faith in the youth of today, so he often covered for Netto when he had to go on emergency missions. "Have fun, drive safe"

"Always do, never do," replied Netto as he hopped into the driver's seat. Starting the machine up, he didn't notice Brett hunched over the side of the tractor, bracing himself so he wouldn't collapse. Netto than promptly floored it. Did I mention that the Tech Club was very good at what they did, and that they made the tractor highway sanctioned? No? Must have slipped my mind.

(Class 8-C, Akihara Middle, Akihara Japan 8:38 a.m. April 23rd 200X)

Coming in to check on the students, Ryu-sensei was startled by the sound of a tractor going from 0 to 60 in three seconds. What happened next was old hat to everyone at the school.

"I'm taking this baby to the MOON!"

"What the, what's going on, my backpacks stuck, Netto? Let me off, why are you, oh dear god, LOOK OUT FOR THAT TELEPHONE POLE!" Looking out the window, Ryu-sensei turned back to the class.

"Hikari just kidnapped the new guy again, didn't he," he asked.

"Yep," replied Tohru, as he leaned back and put his feet on the desk. Meiru was currently bludgeoning her head against the desk, wondering how she could be in love with someone that stupid.

"I'll call the authorities," said Ryu-sensei, getting out his own PeT, he pressed the first speed dial button that came up on the screen. J.S.D.F. wasn't needed this time; the S.W.A.T. Team should do just fine.

(En Route to Sci-Lab, Akihara Japan 8:39 a.m. April 23rd 200X)

"Out of the way suckers!" shouted Netto, laughing manically as he steered the tractor through the streets, dodging pedestrians, animals, portable kiosks, and guys in monkey suits.

"Oh Adonai, please let it end," asked Brett, holding on to the back of the tractor as if his life depended on it.

"Hey Brett, when'd you get here?" asked Netto, turning around to look at the other teen. Brett simply glared at the bandana wearing boy. Netto helped him up to the back of the tractor, forgetting to steer and causing more pandemonium as his hands left the wheel.

"WATCH THE ROAD YOU IDIOT!" screamed Brett. Netto turned around, and grabbed the steering wheel. Turning it harshly, the brunette managed to avoid hitting a clown.

"Woo, that was close," said Netto. Suddenly he heard sirens. Both boys turning around, they noticed several police cars tailing them. "Oh crap, that's Inspector Oda, I am NOT going to hear his lame jokes, looks like really going to have to do some serious driving now, eh partner?" asked Netto, looking back at Brett. Brett looked at the boy in total and complete shock.

"Dear god, you're insane," stated Brett, looking on in complete disbelief.

"Nice to know that I'm recognized for my strengths," said Netto before turning around. "Oh, we're at Sci-Lab already? Well it looks like I'll have to JJJJJJJJJUUUUUU"

(Testing-Lab, Akihara Japan 8:40 a.m. April 23rd 200X)

"Shit, this is not good, we're going to need a miracle to get through this one," said Enzan, watching as Blues and this…Axl person fight each other. He was much better than he originally thought.

"Does anybody here a noise?" asked a brown haired, brown eyed man who looked incredibly tired. He was donned in a lab coat and really needed a shave.

"MMMMMMPPPPPP!" shouted Netto, his tractor crashing through the Sci-Lab test facility, which was impressive considering the fact that it was on the third floor. The tractor turned and skidded on the floor, causing various scientists and staff to run away screaming before it screeched to a halt just before hitting Enzan and the scientist who heard the noise, who just happened to be Dr. Yuuichiro Hikari, Netto's father.

"Never Fear! The Number One Maverick Net Savior Genius, Netto Hikari, is Here!" Netto yelled as he struck a pose. Then he looked at Brett who was once again vomiting. "Oh, and he's Brett."

"The fact that you exist insults my intelligence," said Brett, glaring at Netto.

Next Time

Netto: We all know that Enzan is getting his butt kicked, but how did that happen?

Brett: I don't know, but something about this seems familiar.

Netto: Whatever, we need to get past this firewall and help Blues!

Brett: I have some experience with hacking, if we

Netto: That's just crazy enough to work!

Brett: But I

Netto: Next time on Rockman.EXE Buildup. Combat! Axl vs. Blues. Grab the popcorn, because this one is going to one kick ass battle!

Brett: I hate you.


End file.
